


Letting Go

by icegirl99



Series: Nothing Lasts Forever [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia can't let Papa spend his last night alone.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm depressed.

Copia stared at the wall. He felt cold. He felt like a broken man. He closed his eyes, and the tears fell once more. He wanted to feel something other than the sadness that he was drowning in. He couldn’t feel his heart beating and he briefly wondered if maybe it wasn’t. 

The heavy slow footsteps on the floor were getting further and further away from him. He heard the stairway door open and then close with a soft click. 

Silence fell over him and he couldn’t stop the sobs from coming. He cried out in pain, loud in the empty hallway. His chest and heart ached. Copia couldn’t take it. 

Rising from the cold floor, he ran down the hallway seeking out the man whom he needed to comfort. But the halls were vacant. Empty, cold and lonely. Just like he felt. 

Soon he came across an ornately carved door. He knocked lightly. There was no answer. Fighting back his tears, Copia grabbed the door handle and turned it. The door was unlocked. 

The sight that Copia took in when he swung the door open was so heart wrenching that he bit his bottom lip to stop from sobbing.

The windows were open, the beautiful curtains pulled back to let the soft moonlight illuminate the bedroom. The cool late summer breeze brushed against his face lightly. He shivered.

On the window seat sat the man he’d sought. He had removed his black suit, but wasn’t quite naked. His skull paint was still on his beautiful face. A wine bottle and half filled glass sat on the open window ledge. 

“This is my bedroom Cardinal,” Papa Emeritus III muttered quietly. 

“I’m aware,” Copia replied, trying to keep the pain out his voice. Papa didn’t reply, he just picked up the wine glass, swirled it a few times and then downed it in one swallow. 

“Want a drink?” Papa gestured to the cabinet behind him. 

A drink would help him feel better Copia decided and shuffled over to the cabinet with his head down. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. He took a mouthful and swallowed it, feeling the familiar warmth wash over him. He sighed shakily, his sobs still threatening to surface. He sat down on the bed. 

How long they sat there, neither knew. Copia fiddled with his hands, not feeling like saying anything. He just wanted to sit here in the company of his Pope. It was only slightly comforting, Copia was still painfully aware of what the morning would bring. 

Papa sat staring out the window, watching the breeze make ripples on the otherwise calm water of the lake in the distance, and drinking. The wine wouldn’t make him feel any better about what was awaiting him when the sun came up, but at least it dulled the senses. 

Copia shivered as the breeze rustled his hair slightly. “Aren’t you cold?” Copia finally broke the silence. 

Papa shrugged his slumped shoulders. “I don’t feel it. I don’t feel anything anymore.” 

Copia’s heart broke at Papa’s words. His heart aching. He took in a breath, trying to hold in the tears. He wanted to do something for Papa. 

“Do you want to?” Copia asked.

Papa turned to look at him and Copia could tell that he’d silently been crying. “What do you mean Cardinal?” 

Copia’s heart was suddenly pounding and fluttering in his chest. Between his anxiety and his pain, he’d made a decision to make this night one that was more than just Papa’s final night on this earth. 

There was only one thing Copia could do to accomplish this. Clasping his hands together a few times before taking a deep breath, he stood up and moved closer to Papa. His heart was still pounding with anxiety and sorrow, tears wet in his eyes. “I mean this…” Copia leaned over and kissed Papa gently. 

Papa didn’t respond right away and Copia wasn’t sure if it was from shock or depression, but eventually Papa pressed his lips back towards Copia’s. 

The Cardinal pulled away and looked at his Pope. His expression didn’t change, that pained look still on his perfectly painted face, his eyes empty. Copia gave Papa a pained look of his own, he reached out and took Papa’s hand in his gloved one. “Let me into your bed,” Copia said. 

Papa didn’t say anything, just regarded the Cardinal for a moment. “My bed won’t be mine tomorrow,” he finally replied. 

“I don’t care,” Copia said, the pain was growing within him again and he didn’t try to stop it. “I can’t let you be alone tonight.” He was crying again. 

Papa wiped a tear away from his Cardinal’s cheek. “You want this, Copia?” he asked. 

“Yes, I do Emeritus.” Papa looked at him and for a brief second Copia thought he saw a spark of life returning to those mismatched eyes. Papa stood and their gaze met again, pain filled eyes staring into dead eyes.

Copia kissed him again. This time running his tongue along Papa’s lips. Papa opened his mouth for his Cardinal. Copia’s slid his tongue against Papa’s. The Cardinal felt a small spark of desire that made him flush slightly as he tasted the wine on Papa. 

Copia wrapped his arms around Papa and pulled him into his chest. Papa heard Copia’s heart beating and it pained him that tonight would be the last time he would hear it. Papa sighed and felt the tightness in his chest that meant the tears were back. They fell from his eyes and onto Copia’s chest. 

Copia guided them to the bed. He pushed Papa down onto the mattress and then climbed over him. Kissing Papa again, Copia let his hands wander, feeling every part of Papa he could reach. 

Papa moaned quietly when Copia’s hand found the front of his boxers. Copia watched him as he began to palm Papa through the fabric. There was something in Papa’s eyes now, a small spark of desire alight in them. Copia sighed in relief as he felt a warming sensation in his chest at the sight of his Pope. 

The burning heat of arousal along with the fog the wine created had Papa lost in the moment. Everything seemed to disappear and the only thing that mattered was his Cardinal on top of him, kissing him and touching him. “Copia…” the name fell from his lips as the Cardinal sucked on his neck.

Copia felt his own arousal, straining hard against his pants. It was almost painful. He moaned into Papa’s mouth as he kissed him again. The Cardinal reached for the waistband of Papa’s boxers and pulled them off. He was kissing Papa again as his hand wrapped around Papa. He stroked him slowly. 

Papa let out a low hiss, his eyes falling closed as he lifted his hips. “Copia,” he sighed a little breathlessly. 

Copia kissed down his neck again, stopping at his collarbone. Copia increased the speed of his strokes as he sucked hard on Papa. It would bruise but neither man cared. He licked the spots soothingly afterwards. Papa threaded a hand into Copia’s light brown hair, tugging him up for another gentle kiss. 

Copia twisted his wrist around Papa, adding more pressure and paying more attention to Papa’s sensitive spots. “Fuck…” 

A few more moments of Copia’s stroking and Papa was drunk with desire. He pushed his hips up in an attempt to get more from Copia. 

Copia kissed Papa hard and flicked his wrist a few times, making Papa moan. His Cardinal kept his pace and movements and soon Papa could feel that burning pleasure. He was drowning in it, the fires of his desires alight and burning throughout his body. He cried out as he finally let go to the pleasures his Cardinal was giving him. Tears streamed down his face as his orgasm overtook him. He felt both ecstasy and pain at once. So intense that he cried through it.

Copia stroked Papa through his orgasm. Muttering comforting words that Papa couldn’t quite hear and kissing him softly. 

When Papa finally came down from his orgasm, Copia cleaned him up and undressed himself. Not caring about finishing himself off, the Cardinal crawled into bed with his Pope and held him.

~*~

The sunlight burned through Copia’s closed eyes. He shivered at the cool breeze coming through the open window. He rolled over. 

Copia opened his eyes and found the bed empty. He lightly traced the outline on the sheets, they were still slightly warm. Reaching up for the pillow beside him, he pulled it to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes as he took in the scent of the man that was no longer with him.


End file.
